


Roller Coasters

by Nicememerino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicememerino/pseuds/Nicememerino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione decide to make Harry ride a roller coaster and then ditch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters

“Come on Harry! It’ll be fun!” Ron assured pulling on his arm towards the not-so-long line. Hermione and Ron had insisted they all take a day from their spring break to go to some amusement park in the raging sun and ride terrifyingly high-up roller coasters. (which of course they planned to drag him onto) Which he had avoided riding until now.

“You know I’m feeling sick right now. Maybe we can come back later..” he suggested as it became their turn to board the ride. “Oh no you don’t. It’s just one coaster. After this if you don’t want to ride anything we won’t make you but you need to atleast try it.” Hermione promised as she dragged him over to the cart and made a worker buckle him in.

“Wait! Mione! There’s only two seats per cart!” He exclaimed looking behind him at his best friends getting strapped in together. “Sorry Harry you have to get over this fear by yourself” She told him. He looked at Ron for help but he only shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Hermione’s hand. “Wish I had someone to hold my hand” He muttered. “Do we have any single riders?” The worker asked the line behind the gate and pointed to Harry’s cart.

Someone raised their hand and started walking towards the gate. Oh great now he had to share this horrifying experience with someone he didn’t know. Harry hid his face and hoped it was no one he knew. When he looked up he saw a bloke with platinum blonde hair, he took that back, an attractive bloke with platinum blonde hair. “Hi” the guy said. Harry blushed knowing he had been caught staring.

 

“Hi” Harry responded and tried to look forward. “Have you ever been on one of these things before?” The bloke asked. Harry looked at him again, “No, actually my asshole friends behind us made me get on this thing and then made me ride alone. Well not anymore but they tried.” The guy smiled and replied, “Well I guess we’ll just have to try it together then” and held out his hand. “Together.” Harry agreed and took it as the ride took off.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably horrible but I tried writing a drabble because I love writing but I have no creativity!! I hope you like it, I was going to end it after the got off the ride but I have no idea how to end it after that!


End file.
